


Privacy

by yusahana6323



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusahana6323/pseuds/yusahana6323
Summary: When Reita shows up on Aoi's doorstep late at night, Aoi knows exactly why the bassist is there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miya_sugar_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/gifts).



    Aoi didn't know how long he had been lying there with his eyes closed, but the knock at the door startled him so much he almost jumped straight up. Shaking himself off and wondering who could be coming this late at night, he ambled towards the door, stifling a yawn. A quick peek through the peephole at the door showed someone he was all too familiar with at the door. Blonde hair, leather jacket, motorcycle helmet under his arm. Aoi leaned his forehead against the door.

    "Why now?" he muttered to himself before he took a deep breath and opened up to the bassist with a half-smile. "It's late, you know."

    "Sorry." That grin, charming and addictive, flashed at him. "I needed to come talk to you right away."

    "Come in, then." Aoi let Reita in and shut the door quickly, shivering at the draft of cold air that followed his friend in. "Want a drink?"

    "I'm fine."

    Reita followed him to the living room and sat opposite the sofa in a chair. Those dark amber eyes were watching him, Aoi noticed, almost curiously as the guitarist excused himself and went to the kitchen to get a drink. There he leaned over the sink, like he had against the door before.

    He almost certainly knew why Reita was here. The thought chilled him to the bone. How was he going to face the blonde seriously? How could he, after seeing the expression that had been on the usually half-hidden face? It took him a moment to steel himself to go back out, to open up a beer so he could relax at least a little bit. He sat back on his leather couch and took a long drink before he returned Reita's gaze.

    "What did you need to talk to me about?" Aoi asked after a moment of silence in which the blonde still just looked at him.

    "Your conversation with Kai."

    "So you did look at my phone, then." He'd known it, of course. The look on Reita's face at that time had been proof that the blonde had seen enough of his texts. "That's a little rude."

    "I didn't expect what I saw."

    "That much was clear." Aoi felt himself getting defensive, and he took a long swig of beer to try to ease his nerves. "And it's clear you didn't like it."

    "Aren't you assuming a bit much?"

    His heart thumped painfully at Reita's quiet question, and he had to swallow hard to keep it from rising into his throat. "You wouldn't have seemed so upset if you did."

    Reita looked away now, licking his lips slightly, before turning back. "I wasn't upset. I was confused. And shocked."

    Aoi remembered how the blonde had picked up the phone, beginning to make a joke before glancing at the screen, his words dying on his lips. He remembered how Reita had just stood there staring at the messages, then at him, phone held loosely in his hand, eyebrows oh so slightly knitted together together. He remembered how Reita hadn't moved when he had swiped his phone back in a panic, his voice shutting down on him so he couldn't even try to make up an excuse for what the bassist had seen.

    "That's not what I saw," the darker one countered.

    "I'm telling you, Aoi. I'm not angry."

    "So what, then? What made you drive all the way out here? There's no reason for it -"

    He was still talking when Reita leaned forward and kissed him. He kept talking for several moments before it sank in, before he realised that the blonde was still right there in his face, noses touching, breath mixing, eyes locked. And like the bassist had done, Aoi could only stare, confused and astounded, at what had just happened.

    "Do you need me to do it again?" Reita asked when Aoi, still mentally fumbling for words, remained silent.

    When the guitarist didn't reply, Reita half-smiled and pecked him again, staying longer this time, so Aoi's dumbfounded brain could take in the sensation of the blonde's lips, rougher than they looked, on his. When Reita pulled back this time, Aoi started speaking again, unable to control what words erupted from him.

    "Y-you think you can just do that to me? After what happened? After how you looked at? You stare at me like I'm the worst person in the world and then you drive all the way over here just to kiss me?"

    "Isn't it romantic?"

    Aoi almost smacked Reita's head for that, but he simply floundered a bit instead. Reita laughed, leaning back into his chair, and the sound of it washed over Aoi and made his whole body melt.

    "It _is not!_ "

    "Do you not like romantic?"

    "That's not what I said!"

    The blonde chuckled again, and Aoi quivered a bit. Reita's smile, warm and sincere, highlighted by his bright eyes, was sinking into him. He realised now what was happening.

    "Don't you ever sneak looks at my phone again," he said, mentally slapping himself for it.

    "What else are you hiding from me?"

    "Nothing!" Aoi grabbed his phone before Reita's hand could touch it.

    "How sexy I am?"

    "Oh god, nothing like that." Everything like that. Aoi just wanted to spill out and tell him everything, but he was still a bit scared he'd scare the blonde off. This was too good to believe. He'd keep it just like this for now.

    "I want to read them eventually."

    "Do you have texts to Uruha like that?"

    "Maybe. But you don't get to read them until I read all of yours."

    "That's not fair!"

    Aoi was bickering, but it was affectionate, and it was clear that Reita felt it too. His voice faded on him, and when he fell into silence, the blonde asked, "What's wrong?"

    "Will…" He hesitated, then continued, "Will you kiss me again?"

    If it was possible, Reita's smile softened more. As he leaned back, he told Aoi softly, "As many times as you like," before their lips met. This time, Aoi curled a hand around the back of Reita's neck, feeling the warm skin and soft blonde hair under his fingertips, reassuring himself this was real. It wasn't another dream. Reita was really here, accepting him, kissing him.

    Parting, keeping Reita only a breath away, Aoi whispered, "I'll be asking you lots."

    "I know. I don't mind at all." Reita pecked his lower lip. "I'll see you in the morning."

    "Promise?"

    "I'll give you a kiss before work."

    It was only that promise that made Aoi let Reita go, walk him to the door, watch him drive away. When he got back inside, he found a message from Kai:

_ <I told him eve-ry-thing~ You're welcome!>_

    He groaned, but he headed to bed with a smile, curled up, warm inside, and drifted off to sleep quickly to see his new lover again. He was the first in the studio, so he opened up a note, quickly typed something on it, and left his phone unlocked on Reita's stand before going out to take a smoke. He was staring off, mind drifting into warm thoughts and memories, when he felt a light touch on his back. He turned to see the blonde there, holding his phone with a smile.

    "I thought I wasn't supposed to be looking at this anymore."

    "Well… now you can."

    If he had known that the soft laugh, followed by the warm kiss, would come after letting Reita see what he had kept hidden, Aoi would have let the blonde see those private conversations with Kai long before. For now, though, he simply returned the kiss, drinking all the sensations and feelings in, before walking back into the studio, fingers twined with Reita's, to start the new day together.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Miya! It's not my best work but I hope you enjoy it all the same. :3


End file.
